


First Time

by starr_falling



Series: February Ficlets [26]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: Thorin Oakenshield is working in Bree the first time he meets the Baggins of Bag End.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: February Ficlets [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139438
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106
Collections: 2021 Prompt Calendar





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Thorin Oakenshield is working in Bree the first time he meets the Baggins of Bag End.

The first time Thorin saw Bilbo Baggins, he was supping at The Prancing Pony. It had been a long day, and he was tired from working hard for little pay. He just wanted a hot meal and then his bed. He didn’t think much of the hobbit, aside to admire the way the firelight gilded his hair.

The first time he spoke to Bilbo was two days later. The hobbit had appeared at the smithy Thorin was working at to commission a new set of pots. While there was little glory in pot making, he was grateful for the work and, more so, the fair pay. It was a rare enough occurrence that he made a note of the name. If he also took note of his smile, there was no harm in that.

The first time he kissed Bilbo was a week later. The hobbit had returned to the smithy each day with a new commission. The night before the kiss, Bilbo had been eating when Thorin arrived at The Prancing Pony. He had hesitated a moment but then invited himself to sit at Bilbo’s table. The hobbit had lit up at the sight of him.

The first night he had spent with Bilbo had been shortly after the first kiss. The hobbit had been sweet and yielding. He was undoubtedly the most indulgent lover Thorin had ever had. Certainly the softest. Thorin had never considered before just how appealing that could be.

The first morning after with Bilbo had been far too short. The hobbit had been warm and fit into the curve of his body so sweetly. He had lain in Thorin’s arms so trustingly. Thorin had wished he had time to indulge, to stay abed all day. But there was work to be done, and he couldn’t afford to miss even one day.

The first time he realized how serious he was about Bilbo was only a month later. The season was turning, and it was time to start planning his departure. The hobbit had shown up to share lunch with him as he calculated what supplies he would need. It occurred to him for the first time that he would be leaving Bilbo behind. A sharp ache settled in his chest at the thought.

The first time he had parted from Bilbo, the hobbit had been the one to leave. He had only been visiting Bree and had extended his stay to pursue Thorin. But family matters required him to return home. Thorin could not begrudge him that, though he felt cheated of what little time he thought they had left. It had been a surprise when Bilbo had asked when they could meet again.

The first season without Bilbo had been seemingly endless. He loved his family dearly, missed them like a limb when they were apart, and couldn’t wait to return to them each winter. But not even they could ease the ache that Bilbo’s absence had left in him.

The first time he reunited with Bilbo had convinced him that he would never again be willingly parted from him. He altered his plans so he could stay near his hobbit. It had taken time to find acceptance, but with the support of the Baggins of Bag End, he had found his feet soon enough.

The first time he had met Bilbo’s family had been terrifying. He could have defeated all of them in single combat without breaking a sweat. Yet when the Thain had threatened him not to break his grandson’s heart, he had felt genuine fear. It was ridiculous and completely unnecessary. He would dig his own heart out before he caused his hobbit any harm. 

The first time he had taken Bilbo home to his family, he felt not an ounce of sympathy for his hobbit. The Thain was every bit as terrifying as Dís, so fair was fair. Besides, there was no way Fíli and Kíli wouldn’t love him.

The first time he had introduced Bilbo to his people as his One, he had been nervous. While most dwarrow held Ones to be sacred, their king being mated to a hobbit, an outsider who had not suffered and toiled by their sides, was much to ask. He needn’t have worried. It didn’t take long for his people to grow to love Bilbo. Bilbo was obviously a gentlehobbit, yet he chose to be there and work alongside them. It endeared him to the masses as nothing else could have.

The first time Bilbo called him husband nearly stole his breath. After the dragon, he had never thought he would find such happiness. That his beautiful, funny, sneaky hobbit had chosen to make a life with him despite all the obstacles and hardships was something he could never have dreamed of.

The first time he nearly lost Bilbo on the quest almost made him turn back. Seeing his beloved in the hands of trolls had nearly undone him. What would be the point of regaining his kingdom if he lost his heart?

The first time he stepped back into Erebor, it had only taken one look at Bilbo to silence the call of the gold. How could any gold compare to the way his hobbit shined? He left the others to search for the Arkenstone as he took Bilbo to find somewhere private. He enjoyed that celebration more than any of the grand feasts they held later.

The first time he awoke after the battle, Bilbo’s name was the only thing he could say. His hobbit was there, alive and whole, smiling widely even as tears poured down his cheeks. He assured Thorin that he would be fine and that everyone else had come through as well. The tender brush of lips on his forehead was the last thing he felt as he slipped back into the dark.

The first time he stood before his people in their reclaimed home, it was Bilbo he looked to. He rose from taking his oaths, crown heavy upon his brow, and there was his hobbit, gilded in the light of the torches. The roar of the crowd was deafening, but somehow he still heard Bilbo say his name.


End file.
